rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Martini's Drag Race: Season 13
The thirteen season of Martini's Drag Race 'was announced on November, 2019. With 14 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the thirteen season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics , a wig collection of Wigs & Grace and a cash prize of $100,000. One of the two 1st out from '''Season 12, Dominique West '''was announced to be part of the cast as a 14th queen. The season 13 queen crowned "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar" ''was TBA while TBA was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress '''Episodes Episode 1: "Born On The Moon" Airdate: November 12th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Dita Von Teese * Mini-Challenge: '''Pose in a photoshoot with Ophelia Muse. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelie Valentine * Main Challenge: Design a look from scratch insired by the space/galaxy. * Main Challenge Winner: Coco Evangele * Bottom Two: Cassie Miracle and Irene Rubi * Lip-Sync Song: 'Team' by Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: Irene Rubi Episode 2: "Luv Is In The Air: The Musical" Airdate: November 13th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Divina De Campo * Mini-Challenge: '''Celebrity Photobomb * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Kiara Dallworth and Mariana Brillerdi * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Star in a Valentine Days themed musical in 2 teams. * Runway Theme: Passion In Red * Main Challenge Winner: Kiara Dallworth * Bottom Two: Cassie Miracle and Merida Ciel * Lip-Sync Song: 'Cyber Sex' by Doja Cat * Eliminated: Merida Ciel Episode 3: "A Prison Queen" Airdate: November 14th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Katy Perry * Mini-Challenge: '''In pairs make your best criminal look in 10 minutes and take a photo. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Amy Renwood and Coco Evangele * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: The queens are going to need to act in a gay prison act called A Prison Queen. * Runway Theme: Jungle Queen * Main Challenge Winner: Coco Evangele and Mariana Brillerdi * Bottom Two: Amy Renwood and Cassie Miracle * Lip-Sync Song: 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Cassie Miracle Episode 4: "Drag Restaurant" Airdate: November 15th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Kylie Jenner * Mini-Challenge: '''Dance ballet in a latex catsuit. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Eva Donette * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the roles for the main challenge * Main Challenge: The queens are going to need to act in a parody of a restaurant, now Drag Restaurant. * Runway Theme: Food Queen Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Mariana Brillerdi * Bottom Two: Amelie Valentine vs Nicole Jardin * Lip-Sync Song: 'Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Nicole Jardin Episode 5: "Produce and Sell" Airdate: November 16th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Kim Petras * Mini-Challenge: '''Make weird poses in a green screen and chose a background for your photo. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Dominique West * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs for the main challenge * Main Challenge: In pairs, the queens are going to need to make an product and sell it on a commmercial. * Runway Theme: Iridescent * Main Challenge Winner: Eva Donette and Kiara Dallworth * Bottom Two: Sofia vs Sophie Galore * Lip-Sync Song: 'Sweet Spot' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Sofia Episode 6: "Darkness In The Light" Airdate: November 17th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Rihanna * Mini-Challenge: '''Make a paint in 20 minutes. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Amy Renwood * Main Challenge: Design 2 looks from scratch with the category Devil Realness and Angel Eleganza. * Main Challenge Winner: Dominique West * Bottom Two: Amelie Valentine and Andrea Laveau * Lip-Sync Song: 'Disturbia' by Rihanna * Eliminated: Andrea Laveau Episode 7: "Snatch Game" Airdate: November 18th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Cupcakke * Mini-Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Coco Evangele * Main Challenge: Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Big Hair Don't Care * Main Challenge Winner: Coco Evangele * Bottom Two: Dominique West vs Mariana Brillerdi * Lip-Sync Song: 'Squidward Nose' by Cupcakke * Eliminated: No one Episode 8: "Drag Queen In You Area" Airdate: November 19th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Blackpink * Mini-Challenge: '''Photoshoot with Blackpink. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Eva Donette and Kiara Dallworth * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: For a girl group battle, in 2 teams write your own verse to Boombayah and Playing With Fire. * Runway Theme: Colorful Queen * Main Challenge Winner: Dominique West * Bottom Two: Amelie Valentine and Sophie Galore * Lip-Sync Song: 'DDU-DU DDU-DU' by BLACKPINK * Eliminated: Sophie Galore Episode 9: "Queen Wanna Improv" Airdate: November 20th, 2019 * Guest Judge: * Mini-Challenge: ''' * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Eva Donette and Kiara Dallworth * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: For a girl group battle, in 2 teams write your own verse to Boombayah and Playing With Fire. * Runway Theme: Colorful Queen * Main Challenge Winner: Dominique West * Bottom Two: Amelie Valentine and Sophie Galore * Lip-Sync Song: 'DDU-DU DDU-DU' by BLACKPINK * Eliminated: Sophie Galore Episode 10: "Make-Over" Airdate: November 21st, 2019 * Guest Judge: Britney Spears * Mini-Challenge: '''Dress up as a clown and make a circus act. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Mariana Brillerdi * Main Challenge: In pairs and one trio, walk down the street and interview persons and make a funny scene. * Runway Theme: Plastique Fantastique * Main Challenge Winner: Mariana Brillerdi * Bottom Two: Amelie Valentine and Dominique West * Lip-Sync Song: 'Work Bitch' by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Amelie Valentine Episode 11: "Mama Make-Over" Airdate: November 22nd, 2019 * Guest Judge: Tiffany Pollard * Mini-Challenge: '''Rap and twerk in quick drag. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Coco Evangele * Main Challenge: Make-over one of your family members into members of your drag family. * Main Challenge Winner: Eva Donette * Bottom Two: Amy Renwood and Kiara Dallworth * Lip-Sync Song: 'Spice Up Your Life' by Spice Girl * Eliminated: Amy Renwood Episode 11: "The Global Ball" Airdate: November 23rd, 2019 * Guest Judge: Raven * Mini-Challenge: '''Make a catsuit and boots of wigs. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge: Design 3 looks from scratch with the categories Forest Queen Realness, Waterrific Eleganza and Fierce In Fire. * Runway Themes: Forest Queen Realness, Waterrific Elegnza and Fierce In Fire * Main Challenge Winner: Coco Evangele * Bottom Two: Eva Donette and Mariana Brillerdi * Lip-Sync Song: 'Judas' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Eva Donette